


brojobs and lace

by dahossboss



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, brojob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahossboss/pseuds/dahossboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a pause for a moment before Jonny finally decided to just say it. “Look. That thing that happened—”<br/>Pat stopped him before he could go on. “Yeah let’s forget you ever saw that, okay?”<br/>“No. I… uh... I kinda liked what I saw.” He couldn’t believe he just said that. Holy shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brojobs and lace

Everyone has his or her weird kinks, but for Pat, it’s crossdressing. It doesn’t hurt anyone and it makes him happy. No one knew about his little secret until today. Sometimes after a game, or whatever, he’d just go back to his room and dress up just to wind down. He couldn’t explain why he liked it so much, but he knew that if anyone found out he wouldn’t be able to live it down. 

Patrick was alone that night, and assuming that he would be completely uninterrupted, it was a good time to indulge in his crossdressing thing. He liked to dress up in a little French maid outfit, complete with stockings, garterbelt, heels… everything. He finished the whole thing off with some pink lip-gloss, which tasted like strawberries so he usually ended up licking it off right after putting it on. 

It probably slipped his mind that Jonny had keys to his house, which was a pretty good arrangement for when Pat was too drunk to get home on his own and Jonny had to take him home. But unfortunately, that arrangement wasn’t exactly ideal for moments like this. Usually Pat couldn’t care less whether Jonny barged into his house for whatever reason. Well, he did mind but not exactly as much as he was about to. He heard the door open and a wave of panic swept over him. Before he could get out of there, Jonathan Jonny was standing right in the doorway pretty much frozen with shock.

“Shit,” Pat let out, as he stared blankly at Jonny, frantically trying to come up with some sort of explanation for this whole thing. On the other end of things, Jonny was in a state of complete disbelief of what he was seeing. Was he crazy? Why the fuck was Kane walking around his house dressed up as a maid? And why the fuck was it so… hot?

“Uh. Kaner? Wha-“ Jonny choked out, blinking his eyes in disbelief, as if what he was seeing was some sort of hallucination that would go away if he blinked his eyes hard enough. What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck WHAT THE FUCK. 

Patrick couldn’t even speak. For once in his life he had nothing to say. He just stared and looked around the room like a frantic animal. From Jonny, to the door, to the window that he was considering jumping out of to get out of this mess. 

Jonny looked at the door, then back at Patrick.

“Uh... I-I’m just gonna go. Wow. Sorry. Bye.” He gulped.  
Before Pat could even realize it, Jonny was out the door.

Holy shit. He couldn’t stop shaking. He was freaking out badly. He couldn’t believe what just happened. He couldn’t believe that he probably just ruined their friendship in a span of maybe three minutes. He was right thinking that he would never live it down if someone found out about this, and of all people it had to be Jonny. He thought that maybe he would just play it cool next practice, but there was no fucking way he could pretend that this never happened. Maybe he would just avoid Jonny for a while, until by some miracle he forgets about the whole thing. What if he tells the other guys? No, he wouldn’t do that. Patrick spent at least an hour in complete panic trying to find some comfort in the situation, with no luck.

-  
At the next few practices Patrick managed to successfully ignore Jonny for a bit. It really wasn’t so hard considering he could barely look at him without dying inside. There was a big game coming up so he knew he’d have to get it together and stop avoiding him at some point. 

Sharpie approached him after practice talking about going out sometime with the other guys. Honestly, everything just went in one ear and out the other because Pat couldn’t even think about anything except what happened with Jonny. He sort of agreed to go do whatever he was talking about, but he didn’t want to be around anyone for much longer so he said he had to go and left pretty quickly.

He really wasn’t himself lately. He couldn’t avoid Jonny forever, that’s just unrealistic. All this shit going on in his head made it nearly impossible to concentrate on hockey. He had to quit doing this and start acting like a normal person.  
-  
Jonny hadn’t been too great the past few days, either. He couldn’t even look at Patrick anymore without picturing him in that maid outfit with the heels and ugh. What was wrong with him? He couldn’t believe that he actually thought it was hot. Aside from the whole inner conflict about him now being incredibly attracted to Pat, there was the issue of them not talking at all since the whole incident. And it’s not like it wasn’t obvious how weird Pat has been acting the past couple of days. He knew that he had to talk to him or else it’d just get out of hand. He obviously had no idea how he was going to do it, though. I mean, it’s not like it was going to be exactly easy having to look him in the eye and possibly tell him how he felt. 

A better plan was to just call him. It was probably best to avoid talking in person about this sort of thing for as long as possible. He called once, and no answer. Not surprising, he didn’t exactly expect that Patrick would pick up the phone with great enthusiasm anyways. He waited a while, maybe fifteen or twenty minutes, thinking over what he was actually going to tell him. Was he going to tell him exactly how he felt? It was probably the worst possible idea, considering it would most likely end up making things even more awkward between them. 

Eventually, he decided that he’d just apologize, and reassure him that nothing’s going to change between them. No weird gay feelings, no complications, just a talk between bros.  
-  
It was only the second time Jonny tried calling Patrick when he decided to answer.

“Uh. Hi.” Jonny’s voice was pretty much monotone.

“Hey, Jonny, uh…” Pat tried to play it cool, but ultimately failed. His voice was shaking slightly. Fuck, it was so awkward talking to him now.

There was a long pause before Jonny finally decided to just say it. “Look. That thing that happened—”

Pat stopped him before he could go on. “Yeah let’s forget you ever saw that, okay?” 

“No. I… uh... I kinda liked what I saw.” He couldn’t believe he just said that. Holy shit.  
There was a long pause before Patrick actually spoke. “What?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you… serious?” Pat felt a weird mix of embarrassment, shock, and relief.

“Yeah. Uh, look, it’s weird just talking on the phone so you think you can come over and we can talk?” Jonny wasn’t sure if this was the best time to ask him to come over, considering he just told him that he “liked what he saw.” Whatever happened to not saying shit like that?

“Yeah, sure, no problem. I’ll uh, come over now.” Pat said before they exchanged several “okay”’s and “see you later”’s before actually hanging up.  
-  
Things somehow became simultaneously less and more awkward once they were in a room together. The fact that Jonny basically just confessed that he was attracted to Patrick made it slightly worse for the two of them. Or better.

“You know, what you said about liking what you saw,” Patrick began, “And you were serious, right? Does that mean you’re g—”  
“No.” Jonny knew he wasn’t gay. He liked chicks, and so what if he thought Kaner was hot? He’s just one guy. 

“Alright, yeah, neither am I. I mean, uh, I like chicks but also… you know, um.” He could hardly force the words out of his mouth.  
Pat just decided to derail the conversation away from his own matter-of-dispute sexuality and back to Jonny. “What did you think? You know, when you saw me?” He asked, with a slightly hopeful look on his face. 

“God, Kaner, I don’t know. My first thought? I kind of had a lot of thoughts at once,” he laughed a bit. “I thought it was hot,” he stated quite matter-of-factly.  
Jonny could finally admit to himself, and to Pat, how much he wanted him. God, just imagining him in that outfit again was getting him hard. He wanted him so bad. He needed him.

“Would you… do it again sometime? Do it for me?” He was only slightly embarrassed at the fact that he was actually asking this.  
Patrick smiled, “Sure, yeah.” He looked happier than Jonny had ever seen him these past few days.

Jonny’s heart was pounding. He reached out, grabbing Patrick right above his hip and pulling him closer. Pat looked at him expectantly, breathing heavily, and licked his lips. Jonny leaned in, kissing him. It was aggressive and sloppy, and it was amazing. He wanted this for so long and he never even realized this before now.  
He licked into Patrick’s mouth, sucked on his bottom lip, and moaned into it when Patrick’s tongue touched the back of Jonny’s front teeth. He could taste a hint of strawberry flavored lip gloss on Pat’s lips, sugary and sticky. 

They made out for a while; Jonny took off his grey t-shirt and Patrick ran his hands over his bare skin. Pretty soon they were both shirtless, making out on the couch, hips slowly starting to press together, testing their boundaries.  
Jonny slipped his hands down Patrick’s sweats, slowly pulling them down, revealing the pink lacy panties that Pat was wearing. Jonny gasped. “Shit, Patrick.” 

Patrick grinned smugly, knowing how much this was driving Jonny crazy. “You like em?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear him say it.  
“Yeah, wow… I,” Jonny trailed off. He dropped to his knees in front of Patrick. His palms hesitated on the fronts of Pat's thighs for a moment, before looping a finger onto the waistband of the panties and pulling them down to Pat's knees. He glanced up at Pat, almost seeking approval, before he started mouthing at the inside of his thigh. Jonny flicked his eyes up at him before opening up and slowly sliding his wet lips over the head of Patrick’s cock.

“Oh god. Please…” Patrick gasped. Jonny took half of him in, sucked for a long, drawn out moment that made Patrick tense up, then pulled off with a gasp. He ran his fist loosely up and down Patrick’s shaft, jerking him a few times and then opening up for him again. Jonny’s groans vibrated through Patrick’s dick, sucking and bobbing his head a little to urge Patrick into a rhythm. He started thrusting into Jonny’s mouth shallowly, sliding his hand to cup the back of Jonny’s skull.

“Oh god. Jonny, Jonny…” Patrick panted, “I’m gonna come.”  
And then his orgasm hit him. He came hard, spurting all over Jonny’s tongue and filling his mouth. Jonny kept his eyes locked on Patrick’s as he sucked it clean, swallowing. Patrick’s whole body was shaking.

It was almost too much for Patrick to handle. He took a second to re-gather his thoughts. “So, since when are you into this crossdressing thing, Jonny?”  
Jonny licked some remaining come off his lips and suddenly got really serious. “Says you, who was just wearing pink panties a minute ago.”  
Patrick smirked. “Whatever. I know you like it.” 

It was true. Jonny really did like it, way too much. He started stroking himself, just thinking of Patrick’s thighs in a short skirt, he let out a breathy moan.  
“I got ya,” Patrick said in a low voice and replaced Jonny’s hand with his own, slowly working it over his cock. Already leaking pre-come, he whimpered quietly when Patrick smeared a bit. “Patrick, please…” He whined as Pat started going faster, stroking his slick hand over Jonny’s cock, tighting his grip around him. 

“Oh god, Patrick, I’m gonna come, fuck,” Jonny babbled, his hips jerking in sharp, tight movements. His come spilled all over his own stomach and Patrick’s hand.  
Jonny was almost breathless. He sunk into the couch, closed his eyes for a second before looking back up at Patrick. “God, that was so good. You’re so good. You have no idea how much I wanted that.” He said, fixated on Patrick, taking everything in. It was almost too much for him. 

“Did you want that before or was it the maid outfit that did it for you?” Patrick asked with a cheeky grin, wiping his hand off on his thigh and collapsing on the couch beside Jonny. 

“Hey, like I said, you’re one to talk, so whatever.” Jonny rolled his eyes. 

Patrick rested his head on Jonny’s shoulder, and closed his eyes, letting the silence lull him to sleep. Jonny was already pretty much asleep right away too; both of them too exhausted to bother to shower and clean themselves up.


End file.
